


Dancing Through Life

by DarchangelSkye



Category: Canadian Idol RPF, Canadian Music RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Asian Character(s), Cooking, Dancing, Domestic, F/F, Inspired by Novel, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Wordcount: 500-1.000, written in 2005
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye





	Dancing Through Life

"Sprinkles, sprinkles, sprinkles..." Theresa muttered to herself as she rummaged through the kitchen cupboards, trying to find the pink and purple decorations brought out around this time of year. She couldn't see over her shoulder at the moment, but it was too quiet for Elena to be up to any good. "You better not be eating that dough!" she mock-threatened.

"I'm not," Elena's muffled voice lamely protested back.

Theresa shook her head and located the heart-shaped cookie cutters, but not the sprinkles. "They gotta be around here somewhere..." She stretched to reach the back of the cupboard- "Gotcha!" she called in victory, and was answered by a light smack on the butt with a spoon.

"Gotcha!" Elena giggled in a matching tone.

"Wise girl, huh?" the other woman mock-threatened again and wiggled her way out of the cupboard.

"We need some music in here." Elena reached for the kitchen radio (whose tuning dial had been stuck on CBC since Christmas no thanks to a mishap involving molasses-sticky fingers) and turned it on. Sure enough, an upbeat acoustic guitar sound drifted through the speaker.

_I never get any music on that channel! How's she so lucky?_ Theresa mused, then shrugged. Whatever made a nice atmosphere in the place. She headed back over to the mixing bowl, ready to cut out some shapes. "There doesn't look like a whole lot in here," she muttered, peeking into the bowl.

~*~Baby doesn't stay at home  
She's really not that kind  
She likes to prowl, she likes to roam  
When the moon comes up at night~*~

Elena hadn't heard what her friend said, there were only two sounds in her head- the song on the radio and her foot lightly tapping a rhythm on the floor. She reached for Theresa's wrist with one hand and the volume knob with the other. An unaware Theresa had her hand in the bowl to grab some dough when she felt something grab her.

"What the-?"

Elena only giggled and began spinning in a circle. Almost immediately Theresa was lifted off her feet.

~*~She starts to move, she starts to move  
With her dancing shoes she'll dance her blues away  
She goes out searching for her groove  
To put her mind at ease  
She doesn't follow any rules  
She's a kite flying in the breeze~*~

As Elena kept spinning, Theresa struggled not to let her feet hit anything in the kitchen, which was now a blur, the music bobbing back and forth as she passed in a Doppler effect. The only thing constant was the sight of her friend, eyes closed and still giggling. Eventually Theresa's feet caught up with the speed and her soles skimmed the floor.

"What are you doing?" she called, half perplexed, half laughing. Damn if the giggles weren't contagious...

"Just dance!" Elena urged, lifting her head to the ceiling. "Go with me!"

~*~She starts to move, she starts to move  
With her dancing shoes she'll dance her blues away  
With her dancing shoes she'll dance her blues away  
My baby used to wait around  
For better times to come~*~

The spinning stopped and turned into a swinging, like a blast from the 50s. Theresa found herself shutting her eyes too, and she threw her head back like Elena and stopped thinking.

With her eyes shut, she could feel through her friend's hands which direction she was going, and it was easier to follow her then. She could hear Elena's breaths, three beats to the music's eight. Elena's hands pulled, pulled, and no longer Theresa flew or was dragged, but wheeled with her. They were dancing! Kicking at the ground with their feet, twirling to the music, and drowning in the rhythm, the pull of each other's arms keeping them from collapsing to the floor, bodies occasionally pressing close, innocent but exhilarating dance steps.

~*~Now she shakes her hips and stamps her feet  
Sending trouble on the run  
She starts to move, she starts to move  
With her dancing shoes she'll dance her blues away  
With her dancing shoes she'll dance her blues away~*~

As the music came to a finish, Elena dropped to the floor, panting and laughing. Theresa collapsed beside her, one unawaringly flour-coated hand resting on her friend's raven hair.

"You're kinda wacko, y'know," she giggled.

"Mm-hmm," the young woman agreed, "but what do you get from this?"

"Hunh?" Theresa shielded her eyes from the kitchen light overhead.

Elena brushed some flour from her hair. "It's like the way I was taught- when you wonder one day how you're gonna make it through the future, or find a way to make something good out of something that's not, how are you gonna find your answer?"

Theresa thought about the way they'd spun. How she hadn't been able to keep up with Elena until she stopped trying, until she closed her eyes and let herself be carried along. "Life's about going along with things?" she guessed.

The other woman laughed. "Like hanging with a bad crowd?" She flicked a strand of hair from her friend's eyes. "Not quite. It's like...dancing with what gets thrown at you. God knows we've had to learn that over the past year." Theresa sighed and nodded knowingly. The two held onto each other's shoulders to get up and Elena went on, "I mean, that's life. It throws punches, whomps you in the gut-" she poked her friend in the ribs and Theresa giggled- "you get tired, but you gotta keep dancing or-"

"You fall," Theresa finished.

Two pairs of warm, floury hands slipped together. "Hey, don't be planning to do _that_ anytime, OK?" Elena asked softly.

_Not planning to._ "Hang on, you've got some dough on your nose."

She didn't really, it was just a sweet excuse for Theresa to kiss there.


End file.
